The Occupational Therapy Section continues to collect and analyze data to better understand the complex phenomenon of occupational interventions with clients of various diagnoses and demographic profiles. From focused interviews with 14 patient-therapist teams, data have been collected on the process of occupational therapy as patients use the personal computer in treatment. Both patients and therapists have been interviewed and the 135 interviews have been transcribed. Data analysis began with the development of coding systems to capture themes in the process of therapy. Coding of the text-based data, using grounded theory and content analysis, has been integrated into quantitative formats compatible with computer statistical analysis packages. Data collection continues in collaboration with the National Rehabilitation Hospital. To date, one peer-reviewed publication, five presentations, one poster, one abstract, and two articles have been generated from this study.